Battements de coeur
by SigmaKlim
Summary: TRADUCTION DE HEARTBEAT Athena et Apollo parlent de la fin de leur dernier procès et de leurs sentiments. Prends place après l'affaire 5 de Dual Destinies SPOILERS ! Première traduction soyez indulgents :)


**Note du traducteur : Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour avoir choisi de lire cette traduction. C'est ma première traduction de fanfic, j'ai 14 ans, aussi j'espère que je n'ai pas fait de fautes :) Si il y en a, merci de bien vouloir me les signaler ! Je le précise de nouveau; l'auteur de cette fic est riko-mashi, je ne suis que le traducteur !**

**Auteur original : riko-mashi**

**Nom original : Heartbeat**

Battements de cœur

"Vous pouvez tous les deux retourner à l'Agence. Vérité et moi avons quelques courses à faire." A déclaré Phoenix alors que lui, Vérité, Apollo et Athena sortaient du couloir principal du tribunal du quartier.

"On va le faire, patron !" Athena souri, heureuse comme toujours.

Avec les conséquences du procès derrière eux, tout le monde à l'Agence à Tout Faire Wright pouvait se reposer. Le procureur Blackquill et Athena avaient été prouvés innocents des deux événements similaires qui avaient pris place au Centre Spatial, le premier sept ans plus tôt et l'autre plutôt récemment. Au milieu du trépidant procès, le passé avait été révélé et les émotions avaient fleuries de façon désordonnées. Mais tout ça était terminé.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait beaucoup parlé sur le chemin du retour vers l'Agence.

Apollo déverrouilla la porte et glissa ses clés dans sa poche avant de s'effondrer sur son lit.

"J'suis crevé. Le procès était épuisant."

"C'est vrai." Athena fit une pause avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle se souvint soudainement ce qu'elle avait ressentie durant le procès à l'égard d'Apollo, au même niveau que les émotions qu'elle avait sentie venant du cœur d'Apollo. Elle baissa le regard vers ses genoux alors qu'elle empoignait l'ourlet de sa jupe. "Apollo..."

"Qu'y-a-t-il ?" Répondit-il, et il la regarda.

Depuis qu'Apollo avait douté de l'innocence d'Athena pour le meurtre de son meilleur ami, Clay Terran, quelque chose d'autre le troublait. Naturellement, c'était évident pour Athena, grâce à sa capacité acquise par son don de détecter les émotions des autres. Les deux savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ils n'avaient pas eu la chance d'en parler jusque maintenant.

"Je te connais trop bien. C'est inutile de me le cacher. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?"

"Quoi, moi ? Non, je vais bien."

"Ah ouais ? Ton cœur dit autre chose." Souffla Athena. "Et ta voix vient de se briser."

"Ok, peut-être que je ne vais pas bien. Et alors ?" Il croisa ses bras.

"Et alors ?" Sa voix était débordante de sarcasme. "Apollo, tu peux mieux faire que mentir à propos de tes sentiments ! Surtout devant moi !"

"… J'suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi, Athena... Je le suis vraiment. Ça a été vraiment difficile. J-Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il soit mort …" Les larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas encore se permettre de pleurer. Athena était la dernière personne devant qui il voulait crier. Il détestait la rendre triste, aussi.

Athena répondit en se tournant face à lui et en lui faisant une étreinte. D'abord réticent, Apollo finit par rendre l'étreinte, la serrant un peu fort et enfouissant son visage sur l'épaule d'Athena.

"Tu vas bien. C'est bon, Apollo..." Ses larmes coulèrent sur son visage, colorant le blazer d'Athena. "Tu sais, c'est ton cœur que j'aime le plus écouter. Spécialement quand tu es heureux. Mais maintenant c'est difficile. Clay était ton meilleur ami. Autant que j'aime ton sourire là maintenant, je sais que ça fait mal. Tu es en deuil et tu bois pour oublier ça depuis trop longtemps. Tu vas bien."

Quelques instants de silence passaient alors qu'Apollo continuait de pleurer. Athena caressa gentiment ses cheveux alors qu'il faisait la même chose.

"… Je vais bien." Dit-il d'une façon presque inaudible.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était à l'instant ?" Les traits d'Athena s'éclairèrent instantanément. "Tes cordes vocales d'acier ont-elles besoin d'être retravaillées ?"

"J'ai dit, je vais bien !" Apollo leva les yeux et se détacha un peu de l'étreinte. "Je m'appelle Apollo Justice et je vais bien !"

"Tu vas bien !" Criait Athena aussi fort que lui.

"Nous allons bien !" Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Athena était extasiée. La technique du "Je vais bien !" fonctionnait vraiment. Elle rompit le câlin seulement pour lui faire une bourrade, et pour finir par l'étreindre de nouveau. Apollo sourit. Alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son torse, elle soupira. "C'est vraiment ton cœur que j'aime le plus écouter. En être proche à ce point-là est juste incroyable …"

"Merci, j'imagine." Son visage rougit. Il espérait qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre que son cœur sautait des battements.

"Je sens que tu es extrêmement content et …" Elle s'interrompit un moment bref. "De l'affection ? Non, c'est plus profond que ça. De l'amour ?"

Il passa un de ses bras autour d'elle. "Peut-être que oui. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, mais je sais que toi tu l'es. C'est une chose que je ne pourrais jamais te cacher."

Athena s'éleva au niveau des yeux d'Apollo et l'embrassa gentiment. Elle s'arracha avant qu'il n'ait une chance de répliquer. "Je prends ça comme une confession. Je t'aime aussi." Elle revint à sa position précédente, blottie contre son torse.

Il prit un moment au jeune homme pour assimiler ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Apollo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de surprise. L'aimait-elle vraiment... ? Eh bien, ce qui était fait était fait. "Heu, Athena... ?"

Pas de réponse. Elle s'était endormie. Quoi qu'il en soit, un doux sourire était présent sur son visage. Elle semblait si sereine et calme. C'était bien différent de l'air passionné qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle était au tribunal. C'était adorable. Apollo n'avait pas le courage de la réveiller. A la place, il s'assoupit avec une seule chose dans son esprit. Athena.

"On est rentrés !" S'exclama Vérité en claquant la porte.

"Vérité, ça suffit !" S'exclama Phoenix en pointant du doigt le lit où les deux jeunes avocats s'étaient endormis les bras l'un sur l'autre.

"Désolé !" Rouspéta la magicienne. Elle pouffa. "Ce serait marrant de faire du chantage à Pollo un jour où l'autre." Vérité mit sa culotte magique et alluma son appareil photo. Aussitôt que l'obturateur tinta, les yeux d'Athena s'ouvrirent.

"Un instant ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ?!" Athena se leva et commença à courser Vérité à travers l'Agence. "Supprime cette image tout de suite !"

"Pas question !"

Entendant du bruit autour de lui, Apollo se réveilla et marmonna d'un air hébété."Qu'est-ce que..."

Une voix trop familière fut entendue, grave et claire. "Hé, vous deux ! On ne coure pas dans mon agence !"

FIN

**Note du traducteur : Alors, qu'avez-vous pensés de cet OS ? Vous aimez le couple ?  
Et la traduction ? Pas trop mauvaise, j'espère !:3**

**N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews et à dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris. « Heartbeat » de riko-mashi. Cliquez sur mon pseudo pour accéder à mes favoris !**


End file.
